


[ABO][いありく]猝不及防中标了！⑤

by kotone2727



Category: IDOLiSH7, 星巡
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotone2727/pseuds/kotone2727
Summary: 写在前面的小贴士：*星巡设定abo背景17爽文↑星巡设定私设人物关系与剧情，请注意避雷*本文雷点提前列出包括：419，带球跑，生子。请注意避雷。*是送给cp的生日礼物所以一开始准备的拉灯写成了开向幼儿园的自行车
Relationships: いおりく, 一织陆 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	[ABO][いありく]猝不及防中标了！⑤

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的小贴士：
> 
> *星巡设定abo背景17爽文
> 
> ↑星巡设定私设人物关系与剧情，请注意避雷
> 
> *本文雷点提前列出包括：419，带球跑，生子。请注意避雷。
> 
> *是送给cp的生日礼物所以一开始准备的拉灯写成了开向幼儿园的自行车

@anthor涅言kotone

@description

＊且看且珍惜

＊禁止二传

＊＊

所以这是什么情况？就是去关闭门窗喷洒口气清新剂的一会儿功夫，Coda便找不见自己的行李箱了，连同房间里的那衣柜门也被打开翻得乱七八糟的。Coda看了看地面上被扔的到处都是的十さん的衣服默默在心里祈祷着好脾气的十さん不会生气，可再细看去……自己的衣服竟是一件都不见了。

“Erinさん？！”

难道家里进小偷了？

如果不是看见埋在衣堆里的那个小鼓包，Coda大概真的会认真地考虑一下是不是报警会比较好。

“Coda……”似乎有谁的声音软绵绵的从层层叠叠的衣服下传来，Erin从衣服的缝隙中只露出了个眼睛，那双赤色的眼睛水汪汪的，看上去竟是可怜极了。他瘪了瘪嘴像是受尽了极致的委屈，就连说出的话都带上了撒娇的语气。“我难受……”

然而Coda并不敢靠近。

要说为什么？当自己“命定”的Omega出现在自己的面前还肆无忌惮的释放着信息素的时候，Coda能够站在这里保持清醒就已经是极为困难的事情了，更不要说永远最诚实的身体已经给出了他心底最深处的渴望。

——想要他。

Coda曾一直以为自己是在那方面很冷淡的人，这些年的易感期都是靠抑制剂度过，甚至可以说那些知晓了自己Alpha身份而主动靠近的Omaga并没有任何一位可以让他心动的。

——直到，遇到这个人。

可是即便如此，Coda也不想趁人之危。

“Erinさん，请您、至少，把我的箱子先还给我。‘命定’间吸引的发情是伪发情，可以靠抑制剂压制的。为了您的安全，至少请您先把我的抑制剂给我，拜托您也先给自己注射一下抑制剂，这对我们二人都好……”

“……没用的。”

谁的声音从厚厚层层的衣物下传来，闷闷的，带着些自暴自弃的意味。

“哈？怎么会没用……”

“抑、制剂，用了15年……呼唔……”有谁的声音带着挠人的喘，躲在层层衣服下的身子微微耸动着。“去酒馆前，打了……等你来的时候，打了……刚刚，用完了最后一只，额唔——”

原来Erinさん也在那个时候发现了自己身体的不对劲了吗？

“结果呢？”Coda下意识地追问。

“没用……哈啊。”突兀的一声喘息，想是谁在极力的压抑着什么。

也就是真的发情！？Coda愕然。

“用了15年抑制剂……冒昧问您一句，您今年……”

“……二十、一……”

“您分化以后就在用了么？！”如果真的是这样，那这次，岂不是……“您第一个发情期？！”

“呼唔呜……好、好难受……哈啊。”Erin的声音带着颤，Coda觉得事情有些不太对劲。

如果真的如Erin所说，那放任一个Omaga自己度过发情期实在是太过于残忍的事情了。

“Erinさん，您还好吗……”

轻轻掀开层层叠叠的衣服的时候，迎面扑来的是属于一个抑制了15年的Omaga第一次发情没有丝毫遮掩、全部信息素的气息，甜腻的“草莓蛋糕”正蜷缩起身子将自己埋在Coda的衣物中，他的衣领被他扯得散乱，裤子松垮的被褪下露出细长白净的大腿，那双尚未褪去手套的手胡乱的揉搓着他胯间的挺立，身前早已是泥泞一片。

Coda直觉得呼吸一窒，他努力咽了口口水再轻轻开言，就连声音都染上了情欲的低哑。

“Erin、さん？”

“哈嗯——还不够……还不够Coda……呼唔。”

Coda轻轻捧起了Erin的脸颊，那被汗水浸湿的头发贴在了他的额头与脸颊，被情欲烧灼着还努力保持清醒的杀手咬破了他的下唇，像是为了自己的傲骨又或是为了自己的尊严不甘就这样沉沦于情欲，他就这样红着眼眶用那双因为泪水而湿润的眼睛看着Coda，可是手下却无法反抗着发情热而大力撸动着。他好像察觉到了Coda的目光而变得更加自暴自弃，可Omaga的身子在发情的热浪中，无论如何被粗暴的对待，都只会化作酥麻的快感传遍全身的各个角落。那本就比Alpha小太多的物什被Erin粗暴的蹂躏着浑身泛着红却依旧抑制不住地喷吐着透明的汁液，那忍不住的泪自眼角滑落，Erin的声音因为情欲与怎么也控制不住的哭腔而带上了颤音。

“我停不下，哈啊……停不下来啊Coda——唔唔！”

Coda再也忍不住的吻上了Erin的唇封住了他的话。他不愿意看到Erin如此的自暴自弃，他不忍心让Erin如此粗暴的对自己，不再压抑的信息素在不大的房间四下扩散开来，他能明显的感受到Erin因为自己的信息素原因而软下的腰身，他揽着Erin坐在了自己的腿上，他能感受到Erin主动的贴上了他的身子。因为Alpha信息素的爆发而没有一点反抗力的Omaga顺从的搂上了Alpha的脖颈，闭上眼睛胡乱地啄吻着他的唇却又有些不得要领。Coda一手搂紧了Erin的腰，一手轻轻握住了方才一直被他本人粗暴对待的挺立轻柔的撸动起来。

Coda抬头靠着Erin的额头轻轻地蹭了蹭，带着情欲显得喑哑的声音此刻竟是充满了诱惑。

“要做吗？Erinさん。”

“呼唔……要……”

“知道我是谁吗？Erinさん？”

Coda的鼻尖被Erin胡乱地亲吻着，从眉心到鼻梁到鼻尖到眼角再到唇畔，像是小动物想要讨好着饲主一般，可爱十足却又得不到一句回应。Coda有些自嘲的笑笑，也是，自己为什么自己要冲一个发情期的Omaga讨问着什么答案，却偏偏听见那人伏在自己的耳畔，轻轻的喘着气，良久，才像是用了最后的清明，同他说了完全沦陷进情欲里的最后一句话。

“Coda……抱我……”

有什么名为“理智”的线断了弦。

“……会让您舒服起来的。”

不再有丝毫的顾虑，Coda扬首吻上了Erin胡乱啄吻的唇，舔开他紧闭的唇瓣长驱直入，舌与舌的缠吻，搅弄出令人害羞的水声，Coda吮吻着Erin的舌尖引起对方身体细小的战栗便知他喜欢被如此对待，勾着他的舌含入口中细细吮吻，从他口中渡来的津液或是被Coda咽下又或者是顺着Erin的唇角缓缓流下，松开了Erin挺立的前身的手揉上对方的胸口再到因为对方衣服的碍事而被沉浸于情欲中的人粗暴的撕开，拇指撵上他胸前早已挺立起的乳尖便换得身上人的一阵轻哼，松开他的口让他喘口气，喘着粗气的Erin浑身因为热意而泛着红，那红红的耳廓更是引起了Coda的注意。

“还、还不够……唔。”

Erin靠在Coda的耳畔轻声的抱怨，只要Coda微微侧首，就能含住那红润的耳廓。灵活的舌头裹着他的耳朵轻轻的吮吸着，捻上Erin胸前挺立的手从拇指的搓捻再到掌心的揉搓，坏心思的挑弄着Erin的耳垂，Coda用自己的尖牙轻轻咬着Erin的耳垂。

“……呼，哪里不够？”

这确实是一个令人难以启齿的问题，如果是清明的时候恐怕Erin绝对不会像一个刚认识一天的人讨论这样的问题，可被情欲控制住的Erin已经完全顾不上那些，他只是微微直起了身子，任身后早已湿透的那里在自己的身体与那人的大腿之间拉出细细的银丝，Erin拉过Coda的手抚在自己的尾椎一点一点的往下，触碰着因为渴望什么进入而一张一合的小口。

“……这里……”

Coda能摸到那里已然一片泥泞，甚至像是邀请着他的进入，以至于他方才顺着Erin的引领而去只是在那入口放上指尖，就能感受着那处像是讨好一般“亲吻”着自己的手指，以至于他自己坚挺地下身隔着裤子被那人抚摸上的时候才警觉大开，猛地抬首对上Erin看上去有些像懵懂的孩子一样的眸子，听着他拉开裤链的声音，温柔的手轻轻地捧出Coda的炙热。

“还有这里……”

本能的渴求着Alpha信息素的Omaga自然会被Coda充血的那处吸引，秉承着无论如何都要寻求最高效益解决问题的杀手，视线对上Coda好看又挺立的那里的时候，便忍不住双手捧住，轻轻地撸动了一下。

“好大……”

Erin无意中呢喃出的一句话让Coda羞红了脸颊。

“Erin、さん？！”Coda轻轻推了推Erin的肩膀，却见他仿佛着迷了一般渐渐俯下身来，那双好看的薄唇与自己的坚挺越来越近，自己甚至能感受到他鼻息间的呼吸喷洒在伞面，带着挠人的痒意。好像意识到了Erin的意图，Coda连忙推着他的肩膀却还是慢了一步，那双好看的唇轻轻吻在了他的顶端，恐怕就连Erin自己都不知道此刻的他正在说着什么。

“好香……”

“唔！”

Erin张大了口将Coda的挺立包进了口中，独属于这个Alpha的气息充斥着鼻腔与口腔，像是品尝什么好吃的糖果一般，Erin的舌尖灵巧的绕着那顶端，再裹着伞部轻轻的吮吸着，不知道如何收敛的牙齿时不时的碰触着Coda的柱身带来一阵阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，让初涉情欲的狼崽红了眼睛，手指穿插进杀手的侧边发轻轻喘着气。

“Erin、さん……呼唔——”

理智被挑拨着，那人灵巧的舌头吻吮着狼崽最脆弱也最敏感的地方，肉眼可见素白好看的柱身染上情欲的红，蓝紫色的青筋微微的凸起，再到被那贪婪地杀手整根的吞下。

“唔——咳咳，咳！”

“Erinさん！？”

似是含入得太深，粗大的伞面顶到了喉部激得Erin一阵咳嗽，连忙支起身子的Coda还想阻止他的动作却又被Erin推着靠着茶几边沿，像是赌气，又像是不服气，Erin鼓起了脸颊直直的盯着Coda的那里，直盯得小狼崽脸颊发热，刚刚张口想说什么，便看着那人双手撑着Coda的肩膀直起了身子，无意识的伸手去摸他身后那个敏感的穴口，低着头似乎还在喃喃自语着什么。

“用这里、吃……”

这个人怎么在这个时候也是这么的自说自话自我主张啊！

还没有反应过来，Erin便已然扶住了Coda的欲望，Omaga为了让情事进行的更加顺利的身体泌出的液体顺着Erin的身后滑落，滴滴落在Coda的欲望上，黏腻的滑下，勾勒出情色的形状。Erin就这么单手扶着Coda的身子慢慢的坐下了身子。伞部抵着穴口，缓慢而又磨人的推进，因为异物进入身体而让人难耐的胀痛感刺激着Erin压抑不住喉间的低吟，再到Coda在压抑不住一个挺身的整根贯入，突然而来粗暴的进入碾压过Erin体内不可描述的那一点，激得他攥紧了Coda的肩膀突兀的呻吟出声，前端的挺立无法控制的又喷射出什么，落在彼此二人的小腹上，看上去竟是色气极了。

“肚子，好涨……”单手后撑的Erin挺着胸膛，破碎的布条间露出胸前挺立的两点，若隐若现，却是撩拨着有心人的神经。他根本没有一点自知的眯着眼睛哼哼着什么问题发言，抬手揉了揉自己的小腹，身后的小穴因为高潮的余韵无意识的不断收缩着挤压着Coda的柱身，本就让Coda难耐至极，Erin还在不安分的扭动着身体。他闭上了眼睛，感受着自己后穴中的蠕动描摹着Coda在自己体内的形状，忍不住轻笑出声。再睁眼，那双写满情欲的眼睛对上Coda的目光，竟是带上了俏皮之意。

Erin拉着Coda的手抚在了自己的小腹。“Coda，顶到了这里……”

“您知道您在说什么么……”

丝毫没有理会身下的人已然暗下的眸子，Erin只是认真的想了想，点了点头，附身过去攀着狼崽不知何时露出的兽耳，带着笑意轻言。

“我在说——我要给你生一窝小狼崽呢。”

没救了，这个人已经完全被Omaga的本能控制住了。即便如此，Coda还是被他撩拨得动了情，Erin还在小声轻呼着什么“啊，Coda又变大了，好涨”，便已然被身下那只狼崽压倒在了地毯上。

那双没有光泽的竖眸彰显着他的主人已然被体内的欲望与兽血控制，露出的狼牙轻咬在Erin的锁骨上留下细小的血痕再被Coda伸舌轻轻舔掉，Coda一个挺胯深深的进入了Erin的身体，听着Erin陡然一声因为舒服而变调的轻呼，他轻笑着学着那人的语调，靠在了Erin的耳畔轻轻的回应着Erin的诉求。

“那就怀上我的狼崽吧。”

不再收敛的欲望一触即发，双腿被大大的打开压在身体两侧，露出了的是黏腻的小腹以及被体液浸湿一塌糊涂的交合处，Coda抬起了Erin的一只腿扛在了肩上，便再无法忍耐的进入了Erin的身体。破碎的呻吟，胡乱的哼声，耳畔是交合的水声“啪啪”作响，时不时的还要有谁舒服的哭噎着说着一声“舒服”挑拨着狼崽的神经。

“舒服吗？Erinさん?”

“舒、舒服……呼嗯。”

“呼，还要吗？Erinさん？”

“要、唔，要……呼唔！”

“我是谁？Erinさん？”

“哈啊，你，你是——Coda！哈啊！！”

明明已经射不出什么了却还在贪婪地追寻着快感，Coda看着那在自己身下意乱情迷的人，忍不住附身去吻住他的唇，吻住他的呻吟，尝着他口中的美好，身下的动作却因为身上人的撩拨而更加的无法控制。

“Erin、さん……哈啊，Erinさん……”

胡乱的与那人吻着，那人似乎若有所感的伸出了舌尖与他的唇相触，更让他抑制不住的去吮吻Erin的舌尖。Coda能感受到那人体内的温度是那么的炙热，紧缩的身子是那么的在渴求着自己，鼻尖凝聚着的全是他与自己交融的信息素的气息，就像他们正交合的彼此，合二唯一。

“Erinさん……”

Coda拉起那个被自己的进入冲撞的有些迷乱样子的人让他转了个身跪趴在地毯上，再次进入他身体的时候，他甚至能感受因为自己离去而无端不安的Omaga一瞬间像是找到了安全感而极力的渴求自己的收缩。他单手搂抱住Erin的腰，整个人伏在了Erin的身上将他牢牢地收紧在自己的身下，那是身而为狼昭显占有欲的姿势。Coda靠在了Erin的脖颈边一遍又一遍吻着他的腺体，Coda能感受到Erin因为自己的吻而觉得舒服不断颤抖收缩的身子，听着他口中胡乱的哼哼，感受着脖颈间自腺体散发而出的属于Erin的气息。Alpha的本能让他忍不住伸出了尖牙轻轻地触碰着那块软肉，唇舌含了上去轻轻的咬磨吮吻着，在他差点抑制不住咬下去之际，Erin陡然一声变调的呻吟，换回了Coda的神思。

“哈啊——！啊……”

似乎是因为Coda撞击到了层软肉，身下的人便控制不住的软了身子，如果没有Coda搂住Erin的腰，他几乎已经跌落在地。

“唔，那，那里……”Erin拼命摇着头似乎想让自己从什么中醒过来，却又无法控制的沉溺了进去而无法自拔。

“那里……？”Coda扶起了Erin的身子侧首吻吮着他的腺体安抚着他，身下却无法控制的轻轻耸动着去寻找、触碰着那里，被那强烈的快感刺激得Erin的身子止不住的战栗，就连带着后穴也在不断地收缩着，却不是推拒，而是想让Coda深入Erin体内的物件再更多、更多的深入一些。

“呼唔，Coda……Coda——”Erin靠着Coda的脑袋，侧着脸颊蹭着Coda最敏感的耳朵。

“我在，我在Erinさん……”无法控制的本能，Coda努力压抑着的身体，却还是一遍又一遍的触碰着那层软肉，感受着身上那人舒服的轻颤所带给自己的反应，一遍感受着那片软肉似乎逐渐被自己顶开了一条缝隙。

——那里，是Erin的生殖腔。

“Erin、さん……不可以，再，进行下去了……”姑且是身为一个被情欲吞噬的Alpha最后的理智，Coda在和本能、在和理智抗争，他的尖牙有多么想咬在这个Omaga的腺体上，他就有多么想贯穿那片软肉，将精液尽数射进那人的生殖腔中。

可是，他不能这么做，这对Erin不公平……

“可是，我想要你，射进来……”

猛地睁大了双眼，Coda无可置信的听着眼前的人说着的这句话，即便知道他已经完全被情欲所控制，可这一句话无疑给情欲中的Alpha当头一棒。

不可以，不行，绝对不可以。

“我想，想要你，想要你射进来，射进肚子里……”

不管不顾的将Coda推到，骑坐在了Coda身上的Erin双手撑在Coda的小腹摇动着身子一下又一下的让Coda冲击着身体的最深处而无法自拔。Coda能感受到那片软肉在自己的撞击下不断地被掀开，野兽与Alpha的占有欲时刻的折磨着自己的神经，逐渐肿大的欲望也彰显着高潮将至。

“Erinさん，唔，我，我不行，请您，请您放手……”

“……唔嗯！哈啊，哈……”

无法控制的加速，水声潺潺不绝，肉体碰撞的声响，直到高潮将至，身上的人无端深深的坐下将Coda完全的吃下，那层软肉也终于被顶开，宽大的伞部顶入了软肉瞬间成结，汩汩的精液尽数贯入Erin的生殖腔中，肉眼可见Erin的小腹渐渐隆起，而他却再受不了因顶入生殖腔而带来的快感，高仰着修长的脖颈失神的叫喊出声后便伏倒在了Coda的身上，意识消散前，他只记得自己对身下的人，说了最后一句话。

“标记我吧……Coda……”


End file.
